Best Students
by ALotOfGoingOnAtTheMoment
Summary: James had been wooing Lily for years now, but the girl just hates him! When Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall assigns them as 'Study Buddies', he thinks that this is the perfect opportunity to show her that he's not who she thinks he is. One-Shot (or is it?) actually depends on YOU GUYS!


"Evans!" Lily heard a familiar voice. She groaned.

"Oi, Evans!" James Potter came up to her.

"Potter." Lily acknowledged.

"Are you still mad about the 'Asking-you-on-a-date' thing?" James asked.

Lily didn't bother answering. The boy had been head-over-heels for her. And she doesn't understand why. James was the most popular guy in school. He was every girl's ideal boy (apart from Sirius). Lily had no interest in James. She disliked him and his 'manly ways'. He was smart, Lily had to admit, but he was very mischievous and proud.

"Listen, I'm not here about that." James said.

"Alright. I'm listening." Lily said, annoyed. "But you better not be wasting my time."

"I've only been getting E's in Potions. I asked Professor Slughorn about it and he assigned you as my tutor."

James put his hands over his ears, in case Lily shouted. Pretty good thing he did, too. Because right after he spoke, Lily yelled "What?" so loud, everybody stopped what they were doing to look at all the commotion.

James dragged Lily over to a deserted hallway. Lily wasn't in favor of the idea that James held her arm. She scratched, bit and yes, licked her way out of James' strong grip.

"Bloody Hell, woman!" James exclaimed as he finally let go of Lily. He wiped Lily's saliva on his pants.

"I have to see Professor Slughorn." Lily said in panic. "He can't be serious!"

"Of course he's not Sirius. He's Professor Horace Slughorn." James joked.

"You don't say?" Lily said tonelessly.

James laughed at his own joke. "See what I did there?"

"Come on." Lily told James. "This has to be a mistake."

They ran down the hallway into Professor Slughorn's office.

Professor Slughorn sat on his chair, talking to Professor McGonagall. Professor Slughorn saw James.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." He said. "The Professor and I were just talking about you."

James looked surprised. "It wasn't me, I swear."

"We weren't talking about you and Mr. Black's so-called pranks." Professor McGonagall said. "Although your 'Levicorpus' trick on Mr. Snape comes to mind. I will speak to Professor Flitwick about that."

"Do you have to, Minnie?" James asked her. Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to speak but Professor Slughorn interrupted.

"Nice to see that you brought Ms. Evans with you. Are you two together then?"

"I wish." "Never!" James and Lily said at the same time. Lily glared at James.

"Oh." Professor Slughorn said. "I just thought... Er- never mind. What is it you came here for?"

"James told me that you assigned me as his tutor." Lily complained.

"Yes. I believe I did." Professor Slughorn smiled.

"Told you so." James whispered to Lily.

"But-." Lily started.

"Really now, Horace?" Professor McGonagall asked. "You had Ms. Evans tutor Mr. Potter?"

"Well yes, Minerva." Professor Slughorn reasoned. "This is our best students we're talking about."

"Ms. Evans has been E's in Transfiguration. That gives me an idea. Mr. Potter, you should tutor Ms. Evans in return."

Lily's jaw dropped to the floor. James had a huge grin spread on his face.

"That is all." Professor McGonagall stated.

Lily looked like she wanted to argue but she nodded and left the office with James.

"This is so unfair!" Lily stamped her foot.

"It is so not." James said.

"Whatever. Just be in the Library around 5. I have some explaining to do for Severus." Lily shrugged.

James looked annoyed. "Oh. Snivellus."

"Stop calling him that."

"Oh, fine." James said. "You did call me James back at the office."

"I did not!" Lily said.

"You did." James said in a sing-song voice.

Lily stamped on his foot.

"Ok. You didn't." James surrendered.

Lily walked away.

"She did." Professor McGonagall whispered to Professor Slughorn.

"Ah. But Mr. Potter didn't ask her out on a date this time." Professor Slughorn said with a twinkle in his eye.

They both had their ears pressed onto the door. They had heard the whole thing. It was bad to eavesdrop on others. But it was their best students they're talking about.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me again with a new fic :D**

**Like it? Please leave a review :D Would you want me to continue the story or will it just remain a One-Shot? You decide :D**

**Dedicated to lilylimes22 :D**


End file.
